


Thank God For Private Balconies

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balcony Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Judy And Shion Talking About Relationships Because I Know My Fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Aprivate balcony?! In aBoston condo they can afford on one stable salary and an artist's income?! That's how you know this is the porn AU, that's wildly unrealistic.





	Thank God For Private Balconies

Judy hummed to herself in thought. "Hey, Shishi? You think we do this too much?"

Shion gasped as Judy snuck a hand down her pajama pants, Judy's other hand continuing to squeeze and play with her breast. "R-right now I just want you to do mmmmmmore," she gasped as Judy grasped her cock.

"I bet you do, don't you," Judy whispered into Shion's ear seductively, nibbling on her earlobe. "But seriously, am I boring you? Always making things all lewd and sexual."

Shion shimmied up along Judy, sitting up slightly from Judy's lap so that she could pull her pants down, her cock springing free and ramrod straight in the slightly chilly air on their private balcony. Shion was so thankful they had an apartment facing an empty patch of land, with walls blocking the neighbor's view. "God, Judy, do I feel boooored to you?" she moaned, Judy's nimble fingers flitting up and down.

Judy giggled. "Guess not. I just wanna make sure you understand that I'm not just interested in your cock and pussy all the time. There's so many cool things about you, you know?" she added as she pulled Shion's shirt up further, revealing her wife's breasts to the outside world as well.

"Like my boobs?" Shion asked jokingly, before she moaned once more, her back arching slightly as Judy's grip tightened on her cock and nipple simultaneously.

Judy laughed. "I was considering saying that, but that'd kinda undermine my point. I love just hanging out with you, you know?" Letting Shion's breast rest and recover, her hand not busy pleasuring Shion's member moved to take care of the other part of Shion, her fingers nestling into the folds of Shion's labia. "I could spend all day just sitting out here, being with my wonderful wife, just the two of us appreciating each other."

"I - aahhhhnnn!" Shion let out involuntarily, Judy flicking her clit. "I think you're doing a _great_ job appreciating me right now," she finally got out.

"Mmm, you like that?" Judy whispered, leaning in closer to Shion's ear.

"Oh _God_ yes."

"Good, because I like you." And Judy leaned in closer and gave Shion a kiss on the cheek.

As if that was a command, Shion came with a violent shudder through her entire body, cum spurting out from her dick and spraying all over herself as Judy aimed it back, with some of it even coming up to Shion's breasts, thick strands hanging off her nipples. Judy pulled on Shion's dick even more, milking it for all Shion had and making sure Shion was coated in her own spunk.

As Shion came down from her blissful high, Judy smiled and let go of Shion's genitals, moving up to pick up some of Shion's semen from her stomach and cover her fingers with it, before licking it off. "Mmmm... delicious. Good job not making a mess of the balcony, Shishi."

"Thank you for the help. You're the one cleaning it up either way," Shion joked, exhausted.

"Yeah, but you like it when I clean it up this way." Judy picked up another serving between her fingers, taking the time to savor the feel of it before licking it down once more.

"I do. And I like you, Judy. I like having sex with you. A _lot_. I can't help it if there are so many things we enjoy together that we can barely fit it all in the day, you know?" Shion took Judy's hand that wasn't cleaning her up and held it in her own. "Everything we do together reminds me how much I love you."

Judy smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Now how about a shower after this? We could both clean up..."


End file.
